<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Young Dudes- Christmas compilation- Tłumaczenie PL by mwerka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555442">All the Young Dudes- Christmas compilation- Tłumaczenie PL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwerka/pseuds/mwerka'>mwerka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwerka/pseuds/mwerka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO CZYTANIA POMIĘDZY 123 I 124 ALL THE YOUNG DUDES!<br/>Hej, tu znajdziesz tłumaczenie Christmas Compilation. Nie jest dokładnie o świętach, lecz trochę o backstory pobocznych postaci. Gorąco polecam!<br/>Wera</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Macdonald/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strażnik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mój idealny kuzyn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On nie robi tego, co lubię</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jest dumą i radością swojej rodziny,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mały, złoty chłopiec jego matki</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James przeleciał nad głową, jego czerwone szaty falowały, a miotła była prosta jak strzała - jak na plakacie quidditcha. Peter poczuł ,jak zwykle ,podekscytowanie połączone z mdłym akcentem zazdrości. To był siódmy rok, jeśli nie byłby w drużynie, to prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie był. Próbował prawie każdego roku - z wyjątkiem roku, w którym Syriusz został wybrany napałkarza, najlepiej było trzymać się z daleka od tego. Mógł obejść się bez dokuczania.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zadrżał pod płaszczem. Tylko dwa dni do świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Większa część jego nie mogła czekać - żadnych lekcji przez całe dwa tygodnie. Indyk. Mielone placki pani Potter. Ale wtedy nie był nawet pewien, czy jeszcze wracają do domu; Księżyc w pełni przypadał w noc Bożego Narodzenia, i z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nigdy nie mówił o pełni księżyca, nigdy, co wydawało się Peterowi dziwne, ale Remus zawsze był dziwny. James był zwykle najbardziej praktyczny, ale ostatnio cały swój czas spędza z Lily, więc on nie powie im, co robić. Syriusz był Syriuszem i nigdy nie mogłeś z nim rozmawiać o czymkolwiek związanym z Lunatykiem, chyba że chciałeś odgryźć sobie głowę. Może to jednak był tylko problem Petera; zawsze mówił źle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James miał teraz kafla w posiadaniu, dmuchnął w gwizdek i rzucił go innemu ścigającemu; Emelia Eriksson. Złapała go i wycelowała w słupki bramki, ale chybiła. Peter cmoknął, zdenerwowany. Emelia zawsze chybi. W ostatnim meczu upuściła cholerny kafel- uratowany przez Jamesa, który przeleciał pod nią i zręcznie go złapał, zanim Ravenclaw mógł go zdobyć. Gdyby Peter miał swój sposób, wypadłaby z drużyny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James był przekonany, że Emilia się poprawi i nie słuchał rad Petera. Co było w porządku. Nie tak, jakby Peter sam mógł zrobić coś lepszego.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Problem polegał na tym, że jedyną pozycją, w jakiej Peter był dobry, był bramkarz. Grał tę rolę prawie wyłącznie przez całe ich dzieciństwo, kiedy to był tylko on i James każdego popołudnia. Gorzko tęsknił za tymi dniami; mieć Jamesa tylko dla siebie. Peter wielbił Jamesa odkąd tylko pamiętał. Ale dobra passa zawsze minie. Podobnie jak pozycja bramkarza. Peter był dobry, ale niewystarczająco dobry. James był bardzo miły, ale on zawsze był miły.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niewystarczająco dobry. Powszechna krytyka i znowu; uczciwa , przypuszczał Peter. Słyszał to od swojej matki od najmłodszych lat - i swojego ojca (który wyjechał wkrótce po tym, jak Peter skończył sześć lat i od tamtej pory tylko sporadycznie pojawiał się w życiu syna). Albo nie był wystarczająco cichy, albo też spokojny ; zbyt wolny lub zbyt niezdarny. Nie czytał wystarczająco dużo. Nie miał wystarczającej praktyki. Największym wstydem Petera było to, że nie wykazywał żadnych śladów magii, dopóki nie skończył prawie jedenastu lat, podczas gdy James (`` chłopiec Potterów '', jak go nazywano w domu Pettigrew) był w stanie lewitować różne przedmioty gospodarstwa domowego w wieku dwóch lat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>W Hogwarcie było podobnie - Peter rzadko błyszczał na swoich lekcjach, z wyjątkiem astronomii, z której miał dobrą pamięć. Mimo to w szkole panowała mniejsza presja niż w domu; kiedy twoi najlepsi przyjaciele byli trzema najbardziej utalentowanymi czarodziejami na roku, nikt tak naprawdę nie zauważył, że nie nadążałeś. Jeśli byłeś czystej krwi, to jeszcze lepiej - zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach. Nadal. Peter wiedział, że gdyby ktoś zechciał przyjrzeć się uważnie, byłby w stanie to stwierdzić. Nie był wystarczająco dobry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dezzie to widziała.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter zagryzł wnętrze policzka, żeby się odwrócić. Robił to często, zwłaszcza gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się Desdemona Lewis. W jego życiu była kompletną anomalią; wyjątek, który okazał się regułą. Niezwykle ładna, sprytna (cholerny Krukon!), miła, zabawna. I zainteresowana nim; nudny, pulchny mały Peter Pettigrew. Tęsknił za nią każdego dnia. Pomyślał, że może ją kochał. Ale ostatecznie było to niemożliwe. Nawet jeśli go nie rzuciła, była półkrwi. Matka by tego nie chciała.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jednak czuł jej nieobecność. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał nazwy dla tego uczucia, ale teraz wiedział, że to samotność. Była tam od dawna, może zawsze. Peter przypomniał sobie pierwsze ukłucia, kiedy Philomena poszła do szkoły, a potem, kiedy wyjechała na stałe. Pamiętał, jak czuł to w chwili, gdy James i Syriusz po raz pierwszy uścisnęli sobie dłonie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To miało mniejsze znaczenie, kiedy Dezzie była w pobliżu. Peter często zastanawiał się, czy to były jego lata chwały - kto by pomyślał, że będzie pierwszym z huncwotów, który znajdzie dziewczynę? Pierwszy, który się całował, pierwszy złapany na ‘po omacku’ w szafce. Nawet McGonagall była zszokowana, kiedy po raz pierwszy zatrzymała ich za „niedyskretne zachowanie na korytarzach”.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście istniał klub szachowy. Black na drugim roku błagał Jamesa, żeby do niego dołączył, ale oczywiście James był o wiele za fajny na takie rzeczy, a Syriusz - który był naprawdę irytująco dobry w szachach - zaśmiał się Peterowi prosto w twarz na samą myśl o wspólnym byciu w tym klubie. wszystko lepsze, niż kluby szachowe. (Nikt jednak nie naśmiewał się z grupy badawczej Lunatyka,to było w porządku?!) W każdym razie Dezzie przekonała go na czwartym roku, że powinien po prostu dołączyć, jeśli tak bardzo lubi szachy. Więc miał.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okazało się, że Peter może być najmniej fajnym huncwotem , ale był najfajniejszym dzieciakiem w klubie szachowym Hogwartu. Byli w porządku - nie należeli do ludzi Jamesa i Syriusza, głównie czystej krwi, a wielu z nich też było Ślizgonami. Snape nawet pojawiał się czasami i (chociaż Peter nigdy nie odważyłby się o tym wspomnieć Jamesowi) przez większość czasu udało im się odłożyć na bok różnice i rozegrać kilka całkiem niezłych gier. Cóż, aż do tej katastrofy na piątym roku - i to nawet nie była wina Petera, obwiniaj Syriusza, jeśli chcesz kogoś winić. Winić Lunatyka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James dmuchnął w gwizdek i gracze, którzy wciąż byli w powietrzu, zaczęli opadać. Peter też wstał i zaczął schodzić po drewnianych schodach na ziemię. Może za kilka minut porozmawia z Jamesem na temat taktyki, zanim pojawi się Lily. Narzekał po cichu, dochodząc do najniższych stopni. Cholerna Lily, była gorsza niż Syriusz. James prawie zniknął, odkąd zaczęli chodzić.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jak by to było, gdy skończyli szkołę? Piotr musiałby wrócić i zamieszkać z mamą, a ona oczekiwała, że dołączy do ministerstwa; jego ojczym mógłby załatwić mu posadę szefa lub coś w tym rodzaju. Nie sądził, że byłby taki zły w pracy biurowej. Niektórzy z jego przyjaciół z klubu szachowego wspominali, że też mogą mu pomóc. Wielu z nich miało naprawdę dobre połączenia. Powiedział, że ktoś tak dobry w taktyce jak on nie powinien mieć problemu z dopasowaniem się.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ach, przyszła Lily. Mary też. Peter westchnął, odchylając się. Nie widzieli go. Rozważał przemianę i po prostu łatwą ucieczkę. Mógłby iść i znaleźć Dorcas. Była trochę irytująca, ale przynajmniej pozwalała mu czasami być sobą.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albo mógł pójść i poszukać Remusa, który z pewnością będzie w bibliotece - wciąż musiał zacząć pisać esej z Zaklęć i zapomniał robić notatki. Dobry, stary Lunatyk był ogólnie dość uczynny, jeśli przekupiłeś go dostateczną ilością czekolady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily pomachała do niego spod szatni. Podniósł rękę i odmachał. Schował ręce w kieszeniach, wymusił uśmiech i ruszył w jej stronę. Szybka rozmowa, pożegnanie się z Jamesem, a potem znajdź coś innego do roboty. Może ktoś będzie miał ochotę zagrać w szachy.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lwica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rozdział o Mary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary ze znudzeniem przejrzała stary egzemplarz „Tygodnika Czarownicy” . Spojrzała na zegar na stoliku nocnym Lily - trening quidditcha był prawie zakończony, mogła zejść na dół i spotkać się z Marleną w ciągu minuty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nienawidziła być sama i nienawidziła nic nie robić. Może to konsekwencja dorastania w małym mieszkaniu z dużą rodziną. Myśl o siedzeniu samej w swojej sypialni w domu i czytaniu magazynu w całkowitej ciszy była śmieszna. Zawsze było rodzeństwo skaczące na łóżko, walące w drzwi lub chowające się w szafce, grające w dawno porzuconą grę w chowanego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A potem wchodziła jej matka, olśniewająca z dzieckiem na biodrze, z drewnianą łyżką w dłoni, z włosami owiniętymi w jasnożółty szal jak korona;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Co myślisz, że robisz, dziewczyno? Wstań i pomóż mi przy obiedzie! ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się teraz do siebie, przypominając sobie to. Mary zawsze cierpiała przez tęsknotę za domem w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia - tęskniła za hałasem i kolorami domu. Chociaż Hogwart był wspaniały, zamek nigdy nie był odpowiednio wygodny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsunęła się leniwie z końca łóżka i przeciągnęła się, a potem podeszła do dużego lustra, żeby się obejrzeć. Stała tak wysoko, jak tylko mogła, unosząc brodę i wyciągając łydki, po czym odwróciła się z boku na bok, wykręcając, by sprawdzić, czy spódnica przylega do jej bioder, czy jej klatka piersiowa nie odstaje zbyt wyraźnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała dobrze. Miała na sobie swoją ulubioną brązową zamszową mini spódniczkę (Lily sapnęła, kiedy to zobaczyła; „A co, kiedy siadasz ?!”), musztardowy golf i schludną małą brązową kamizelkę z haftowanym wzorem we wzór paisley, kupiony na targu w Southall w zeszłym roku. Mary lubiła się wyróżniać - wiedziała, że nie będzie miała tej postaci wiecznie; dlaczego się tym nie pochwalić?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall mogłaby ją oszczędzić, gdyby ją zobaczyła, ale to był niejednolity dzień, więc stara nietoperz nie mogła dać jej szlabanu, tylko spojrzenia z dezaprobatą, a Mary była do tego przyzwyczajona; przez całe życie otrzymywała je od starych białych dam. Następnie podeszła do swojej komody i poszperała w górnej szufladzie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej szminki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czerwony. Czerwony dla Gryffindoru; wtedy jej strój wyglądałby bardziej jak duma domu. To mogłoby przynajmniej wywołać uśmiech Marleny - nawet jeśli Marls nie rozumiała oddania Mary do mody, przynajmniej doceniała ten wysiłek. McGonagall lubiła oczywiście Marlenę, ponieważ nie była zbyt dziewczęca i grała w quidditcha. Mary lubiła Marlenę, ponieważ podczas ich pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie, kiedy Mary myślała, że umrze z nędzy z powodu tęsknoty za rodziną, Marlene wykonała najbardziej zabawny program komediowy, wcielając się w surowy wygląd McGonagall i kłujący szkocki akcent, tak że Mary nie mogła oddychać przez śmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlena zawsze wiedziała, jak poprawić ci samopoczucie; pewnego dnia będzie naprawdę dobrym uzdrowicielem. Mary nie była pewna, co chce robić po szkole. Zawsze mówiły, że wynajmą razem fajne mieszkanie w Londynie i będą urządzać imprezy w każdy weekend - chociaż teraz Lily chodziła z Potterem, prawdopodobnie będą to tylko Marlene i Mary. Może Remus też - Mary pomyślała, że jest tak samo bezcelowy jak ona, jeśli chodzi o karierę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Problem polegał na tym - a Mary nie przyznałaby się do tego przed nikim - po prostu nie chciała magicznej pracy. Nie widziała, co w niej jest, dla niej. Nikt w jej rodzinie nie mógł używać knutów, sykli ani któregokolwiek z ich głupich czarodziejskich pieniędzy, więc po co? Ale oczywiście nie miała żadnych mugolskich kwalifikacji, więc i tak była to ślepa uliczka. Jej kuzynka ukończyła kurs maszynistki zeszłego lata, a matka Mary nie przestawała mówić o tym do niej. Często fantazjowała o znalezieniu modnej pracy w magazynie lub wytwórni płytowej, zaczarowaniu maszyny do pisania do pracy bez nadzoru i spędzaniu czasu na flirtowaniu z modelami i gwiazdami muzyki pop.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skończyła usta, potem oblizała palec wskazujący i wygładziła brwi, po czym jeszcze raz poprawiła spódnicę i wyszła z akademika. Podczas schodzenia skakała z kroku krok, nawet w swoich wysokich spiczastych butach - Lily często drażniła się z nią, że jej Patronus prawdopodobnie był gazelą. Cóż, do końca zeszłego roku, gdy uczyli się go wyczarować, kiedy Mary w końcu wyczarowała lwicę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Cześć, Mary!” Connor Fitzpatrick, bardzo piegowaty rudowłosy szóstoklasista, podbiegł do niej. Mary starała się nie przewracać oczami, choć było to trudne. Próbował się z nią umówić od tygodni, robiło jej się głupio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cześć, Connor. Uśmiechnęła się, idąc dalej. Poszedł za nią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wyglądasz przepięknie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dzięki."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuj. Mary czasami zastanawiała się, czy się rozpieszczała, wychodząc z Syriuszem Blackiem, a potem z Romanem Rotherhide'em w krótkich odstępach czasu, w szóstej klasie. Problem z posiadaniem dwóch najlepiej wyglądających chłopców w szkole jako pierwszych poważnych chłopaków polegał na tym, że kiedy te relacje się skończyły, jej możliwości były nieco ograniczone. Nie była płytka (choć Marlena kilkakrotnie ją o to oskarżała), ale niełatwo ją też było zdobyć - pomimo kilku bardzo paskudnych plotek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rzecz w tym, że chłopcy z czasem się nudzili. Fizyczna strona rzeczy była zawsze najlepsza, nigdy nie miała z tego powodu żadnych skrupułów; dobry czas był dobrym czasem; ale to wszystko było emocjonalne. Wydawało się, że nigdy nie pasowała do żadnego z nich. Byli albo zbyt odlegli, jak Syriusz, albo zbyt przywiązani, jak Roman - spodziewali się, że będziesz się do nich kleić przez cały czas. "Co chcesz?" Marlena wzdychała: „Oni cię mają czcić?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary odpowiedziała: „Nie, oczywiście, że nie!” Ale to było wielkie kłamstwo. Dlaczego nie miałaby chcieć, by czciła ją osoba, z którą się pieprzyła? Po co jeszcze byli mężczyźni?! Marlena tego nie rozumiała, Mary pogodziła się z tym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Co zamierzasz zrobić później?” Connor pytał teraz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Och, jestem dzisiaj bardzo zajęta. Właściwie do Bożego Narodzenia ”. Potrząsnęła głową, idąc szybciej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przeszli teraz przez dziurę za portretem i posuwali się krokiem wzdłuż kamiennych korytarzy w kierunku najbliższego wejścia na błonia. Szedł za nią jak wesoły mały Jack Russell Terrier, a jej cierpliwość się kończyła. Nawet jeśli Connor był dziesięć razy przystojniejszy, był na szóstym roku, a Mary miała swoje standardy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Może więc po nowym roku?” Nadążał za nią. Głupie szpilki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eee… słuchaj, nie sądzę. Przepraszam, Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„No dalej, bądź miły, umówiłaś się z Ericem Leithem, powiedział nam!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To ją zirytowało. Dotarli teraz do klatki schodowej i - po prostu jej nieszczęście - zdecydowała się przemieścić, gdy tylko byli w połowie schodów, co oznaczało, że musieli się zatrzymać i poczekać, aż zdecyduje, gdzie wylądować. Złożyła skrzyżowane ramiona i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Nie wiem, o czym mówisz”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Tak, wiesz, powiedział nam. Ty i on, Hogsmeade, on mówi, że wy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary wyciągnęła różdżkę, teraz wściekła, i przyłożyła ją do głupiego, piegowatego podbródka Connora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Posłuchaj mnie, mały dziwaku! Eric Leith to kłamliwy kutas. Poszłam z nim dwa razy na drinka i za każdym razem zapomniał przynieść gotówki - i nadal jest mi za to winien kasę. Czy on ci to powiedział? Connor potrząsnął głową, robiąc ostry krok do tyłu i prawie potykając się na marmurowych stopniach, ona brnęła do przodu, zbliżając się do niego. Jestem cholerną lwicą, ty mały zboczeńcu . - Nie pozwoliłbym Ericowi Leithowi dotknąć mnie pięciometrową tyczką, nie mówiąc już o jego brudnych łapach. Poszłam z nim tylko dlatego, że było mi go żal - jest żałosny, a ty też, więc spiepszaj ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tym momencie schody ponownie połączyły się ze zgrzytem i Connor cofnął się do tyłu, wycofując się do wieży. Odważniejszy z daleka, z twarzą wykrzywioną ze wstydu, szydził z niej,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brudna cholera! Jakbyś mi się podobała! Próbowałem tylko, bo wszyscy mówią, ‘że jesteś łatwa’. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Patyki i kamienie." Chichotała do niego, odkładając różdżkę i schodząc po schodach, jej policzki były gorące, a gardło ścisłe. Uniosła głowę wysoko. Nigdy nie pozwalasz im zobaczyć, jakie to uczucie. Nigdy nie pozwalasz im wiedzieć, że to działa. „Biegnij, mały chłopcze!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Szlama!" Splunął ze szczytu schodów, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W tym momencie wstrzymała oddech. Trzymała poręcz i zacisnęła usta. Pieprzeni czarodzieje.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piosenka to 'Uptown Top Ranking' od Althea &amp; Donna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Siostra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rozdział o Lily.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Czy uwierzyłbyś w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tak, jestem pewien, że to się dzieje cały czas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Co widzisz, gdy gasisz światło?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale wiem, że to moje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Och, radzę sobie z małą pomocą moich przyjaciół</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Droga Lily,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama i tata powiedzieli, że w swoim ostatnim liście zapytałaś, czy możesz zabrać swojego „chłopaka” do domu na tegoroczne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Chciałam ci napisać i powiedzieć, że myślę, że jesteś niesamowicie samolubna. Wiesz, że to moje pierwsze prawdziwe Święta Bożego Narodzenia z Vernonem, i wiesz, jak bardzo nie mogłam się doczekać, aż spotka się z naszą rodziną.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Przywykłam do tego, że próbujesz ukraść mój blask przy każdej możliwej okazji i od siedmiu lat jestem niesamowicie łaskawa , ale to jest absolutnie ostatnia kropla mojej cierpliwości. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłabyś tak bezmyślna, by zaprosić jakiegoś chłopca zletniego romansu, kiedy Vernon i ja widujemy się od dwóch lat. Wiesz, co on dla mnie znaczy, i wiesz, co myśli o niezdrowych elementach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeśli odważysz się zepsuć mi Boże Narodzenie, NIGDY PONOWNIE z tobą nie porozmawiam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Twoja siostra,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Petunia Ann Evans.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily powstrzymywała łzy, kiedy skończyła czytać list. Była bardzo podekscytowana, gdy koperta dotarła na stół śniadaniowy tego ranka, rozpoznając pismo Petunii. Była na tyle głupia, że ją zachowała i zatrzymała na później, kiedy będzie mogła przeczytać ją na osobności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A teraz była tutaj, w swoim ulubionym miejscu przy oknie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, z trzęsącymi się rękami bliska płaczu. Złożyła list i włożyła go do kieszeni. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową i wyjrzała przez okno, oddychając głęboko i chcąc wycofać gulę w gardle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ta głupia krowa nie jest warta płaczu! Słowa Severusa - Lily nie mogła nie słyszeć ich, ilekroć Petunia ją skrzywdziła. Nawet po wszystkim, co zrobił Sev, nadal było to pocieszeniem. Jesteś  warta dziesięciu takich jak ona!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lepiej też nie myśleć zbyt długo o Sevie, bo inaczej nigdy nie przestałaby płakać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wydmuchała chusteczką nos, włożyła ją do kieszeni i spojrzała w górę. Mary powiedziała jej kiedyś, że jeśli będzie płakać, podnoszenie wzroku pomaga. „Chroń swój tusz do rzęs”, uśmiechnęła się. Lily uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o tym, i poczuła się lepiej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, cóż, to załatwiło sprawę. James zdecydowanie nie mógł przyjść na Boże Narodzenie. Ona też naprawdę chciała, żeby tam był. Coraz bardziej Lily czuła się obca, kiedy odwiedzała dom. Nie miała teraz prawie żadnych przyjaciół w Cokeworth; wszyscy chodzili do szkoły Petunii, do miejscowej szkoły lub niektórzy do collegu. Niektórzy z nich mieli nawet pracę lub stałych chłopaków, którzy byli u progu oświadczyn. Lily nie mogła powiedzieć nikomu z nich, jakie ma plany, ani cokolwiek o Hogwarcie, który uważali za bardzo elegancką prywatną szkołę, taką jak Cheltenham Ladies. Wiedziała, że wszyscy myśleli, że jest teraz trochę snobką i podejrzewała, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z Petunią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczywiście nie było mowy o tym, że Lily wybiera się na Boże Narodzenie do Pottera , choćby bardzo chciała. Święta Bożego Narodzenia rodziny Evans były niezwykle ważne dla jej rodziców, zwłaszcza dla jej ojca, który zawsze był bardzo szczęśliwy, widząc Lily wracającą do domu po zakończeniu roku szkolnego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Musiała tylko wyjaśnić to Jamesowi - na szczęście wiedziała, że zrozumie. To było całkiem rewelacyjne, być może najbardziej zaskakujące odkrycie, jak bardzo wyrozumiały i troskliwy potrafił być James. Sposób, w jaki opiekował się Remusem, udowodnił jej tego wiele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Właściwie to chyba najwyższy czas, żeby teraz spotkać się z Jamesem; jego trening miała się zakończyć za minutę lub dwie. Szybko wytarła oczy, żeby się upewnić, i spojrzała na swoje widmowe odbicie w szybie, żeby sprawdzić swoją twarz. Lily zarumieniła się z powodu własnej dziewczęcości. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowała się tym, jak wyglądała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wyszła z sali portretowej i skierowała się w stronę błoni. Byłby w dobrym nastroju zaraz po treningu, nawet gdyby poszło źle. Bardziej podatny na złe wieści. Lily przećwiczyła w głowie dokładnie to, co zamierzała powiedzieć - najlepiej nie wspominając o liście Petunii, lepiej sformułować to jako własny pomysł. Nie chciała, żeby James wiedział, co myśli jej siostra o magii, czarodziejach czy cokolwiek z tego. Wystarczająco złe było to, że był czystokrwistym i musiała mu wyjaśniać każdą inną mugolską rzecz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To było niesprawiedliwe, skarciła się. przynajmniej Jamesowi zależało na tyle, by zapytać - przynajmniej był naprawdę zainteresowany. Przypomniała sobie obrzydzenie Snape'a, kiedy robiła cokolwiek, by przypomnieć mu o jej mugolskim statusie. A on był półkrwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Przepraszam!" Connor Fitzpatrick, młodszy chłopak z Gryffindoru, minął ją pośpiesznie i mocno uderzył ją w ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Ej!” Lily krzyknęła, gdy maszerował z powrotem w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. Zanotuje to. Dlaczego chłopcy musieli być tacy niegrzeczni?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szybko poprawiła sukienkę  . Był to zgrabna sukienka na szeklach nałożona na kremowy sweter polo. Nieco krótsza niż lubiła, ale miała na sobie ładne grube rajstopy, a Mary powtarzała jej, że jej najpiękniejszą cechą są nogi. Potter zgodził się, a ona go za to uderzyła, chociaż potajemnie cały czas o tym myślała.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeszła powoli po schodach, wdychając zapach sosny, pomarańczy i goździków. Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie było cudowne i pomyśleć, że to będzie jej ostatnie! Przypomniała sobie pierwszy dzień, gdy przeprawiła się przez jezioro małą łódką z Severusem, siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i po prostu się na wszystko gapiła . Magia nigdy nie przestała jej zadziwiać. Gdyby miała swój sposób, nigdy by nie odeszła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily odbyła kilka rozmów z McGonagall, na początku tego roku, o tym, co trzeba zrobić, aby zostać nauczycielką w Hogwarcie. McGonagall była miła, ale zasugerowała, żeby najpierw spróbowała pracy poza szkołą. Zdobądź „doświadczenie życiowe”. W porządku, pomyślała Lily. Tak naprawdę niewiele wiedziała o świecie czarodziejów. Poza tym jedyną rzeczą, którą Lily uważała za wystarczająco dobrą, by uczyć, były eliksiry, a Slughorn nie wydawał się być gotowy do przejścia na emeryturę w najbliższym czasie. Może praca w aptece. Jej uprzejmy profesor eliksirów wspomniał, że miał wiele kontaktów w tej dziedzinie, jeśli była zainteresowana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zanotowała jakiś czas, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Jamesem. Ceniła jego opinię na ten temat - w końcu jego dziadek był słynnym eliksirem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Och, cześć, Lily!” Mary wychodziła z jednej z łazienek dziewczynki przy głównym wejściu. Wyglądała jak modelka prosto z magazynu Jackie . Mary uwielbiała się wyróżniać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cześć!" Lily uśmiechnęła się. - Musiałaś  tęsknić za twoim opuszczeniem wieży. Spotkałaś  Marlenę?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mógłabym. Spotkanie z Potterem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Szli razem, ramię w ramię, przytulone do siebie, gdy wyszli na mroźne zimowe powietrze. Mary pachniała bardzo dorosło, jakieś perfumy, które jej tymczasowy chłopak kupił jej w ostatnie walentynki. Lily żałowała, że nie ma takiej pewności siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jak się ma Potter? Przeszliście już całą drogę? Full Monty? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„O mój Boże, Mary…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Co?!" Zachichotała kokieteryjnie: „Jestem po prostu ciekawa. Ja nigdy nie miałam Jamesa. Nawet nie całus ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cieszę się." Lily przewróciła oczami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Dwa na cztery nie są złe. Nigdy nie lubiłem Petera, biedny chłopak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm, nadal nie jestem pewna, czy wierzę ci w sprawie Remusa…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zapytaj go." Wzruszyła ramionami, pewnie. - Co po tym robicie? Przytulnie się w swoim zwykłym miejscu na ładnej kanapie? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muszę mu powiedzieć, że nie może wrócić ze mną do domu na święta - Lily przygryzła wargę, marszcząc brwi. Dotarli teraz na boisko, a gracze po prostu lądowali, sądząc po widoku. Pomachali do Petera siedzącego na trybunach. „Tunia tego nie zrobi - jej chłopak spędza cały dzień z nią, więc sądzę, że to niesprawiedliwe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ugh, cholerna Petunio. Mary wykrzyknęła: - Ten jej chłopak z grubą szyją może i jest duży, ale nie zajmuje tyle miejsca. Powinieneś przyjść do naszego mieszkania w Boże Narodzenie - piętnaście osób przy stole, a to spokojna kolacja ”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tak, ale nie chcę jej denerwować… - Lily była teraz rozproszona, obserwując zejście Jamesa. Boże, był cholernie fantastyczny na miotle. Poczuła, jak gorący rumieniec zaczyna się pod jej golfem, skradając się w kierunku policzków. Ostatniej nocy poszli trochę dalej niż zwykle, a on mruknął w jej usta - och, Lily, och, taka cudowna … praktycznie rozpłynęła się w kałużę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W każdym razie - mówiła Mary - jesteś kompletnie zbzikowana z powodu tego chłopaka. W miłości i wojnie wszystko jest sprawiedliwe, prawda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mm… - mruknęła Lily, nie słuchając.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rozdział o Marlene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Niektórzy uważają, że małe dziewczynki powinny być widziane, a nie słyszane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ale ja mówię ... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O niewolo! Wal się! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zwiąż mnie, zwiąż mnie </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Przykuj mnie do ściany </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chcę być niewolnikiem was wszystkich </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Och, zniewolenie, podnieście się! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Och, niewolę, koniec! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Och, zniewolenie, w górę! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Och, niewolę, koniec!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marlene przeleciała szybkie okrążenie wokół boiska do quidditcha, podczas gdy James ćwiczył z nową ścigającą, Eriksson. Była tragiczna, ale najlepsze, co udało im się zdobyć w krótkim czasie. No cóż, pomyślała Marlena, co roku zdobywali puchar, odkąd grała w drużynie, ale nie ma dla niej szans, jeśli przegrają w tym roku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leciała tak szybko, jak się odważyła, ciesząc się wiatrem na twarzy, gwizdającym obok jej uszu i trybun poniżej. Chwyciła swój kij i wykonała kilka próbnych zamachów. Tęskniłaby za uderzaniem w różne rzeczy, gdy skończyła się szkoła.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Była zdenerwowana; to tylko nerwowa energia, powiedziała sobie. Gdy tylko Marlena odniosła się do tej myśli, jej serce zaczęło walić, żołądek podskoczył i musiała zwolnić i lecieć niżej, aby przestać się chwiać. Uff. Nie czuła się tak od jakiegoś czasu. Uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła sobie na radość. Aby poczuć szczęście, nieskrępowana i bez wstydu czy zażenowania.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James dmuchnął w gwizdek, a ona wylądowała szybko, chcąc wziąć prysznic. Widziała, jak Lily i Mary na nią czekają - cóż, Lily najprawdopodobniej czekała na Jamesa - i miała nadzieję, że uniknie ich trochę dłużej.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„W porządku, McKinnon?” Yaz zawołała do niej spod szatni: „Dobrze się tam bawisz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marlena przewróciła oczami i udała, że ją ignoruje. Była gorąca od ćwiczeń, więc jej twarz była już czerwona. Szybko wbiegła do kabiny prysznicowej, chcąc dostać się do tej na drugim końcu, która miała najlepszą kontrolę temperatury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Ooh ty suko!” Yaz zawołała do następnej kabiny, gdy Marlena się rozbierała. „Powinnaś być w Slytherinie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Spokojnie, przegrałeś, Patel!” Marlena oddzwoniła, szczerząc się do siebie. Przekręciła pokrętło na swoją idealną temperaturę - niezbyt wysoką, ale z przyjemnym ugryzieniem, wystarczającym, by nad kabiną unosiły się kłęby pary. Weszła pod strumień i powiedziała „Ach!” Mówiła głośno,żeby bardziej zirytować Yaz: „Jak mi się podoba!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem cicho - tak, że tylko we dwójkę mogli to usłyszeć -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Saucy minx."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marlena odchyliła głowę do tyłu, żeby namoczyć włosy, i przygryzła wargę. To był najpewniejszy jak dotąd znak. Motyle wróciły do jej brzucha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz dołączyła do drużyny quidditcha dopiero w tym semestrze - była Gryfonką z szóstego roku, z którą Marlene rozmawiała tylko raz lub dwa razy wcześniej. Ale od września często się widywały, kiedy została nowym bramkarzem. Była w tym genialna, atletyczna i taktyczna, idealna budowa, równowaga i forma. Początkowo Marlena doceniała jej umiejętności. Potem, gdy zawód miłosny lata dobiegł końca, Yaz stała się przyjemną rozrywką.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary nigdy się nie wydarzy. Marlena zaakceptowała to dawno temu. Albo myślała, że tak. Po zaskakującym odkryciu Remusa tej pierwszej nocy w Kornwalii napięcie stało się dla Marleny prawie nie do zniesienia, a ona wylała wszystko na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę w lawinie łez i tęsknych pocałunków. Kiedy Mary się uspokoiła, przytuliła ją mocno i głaskała ją po włosach jak matka, delikatnie opuszczając Marlenę. To nie jest to, co do ciebie czuję. Kocham Cię. Ale tak nie jest. Po czterech latach uwielbienia swojej pełnej życia, wspaniałej, irytującej przyjaciółki Marlene zniosła to trudniej, niż się spodziewała.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starała się nie wyładowywać tego na Mary, która nigdy jej nie nakłaniała, nigdy nie zrobiła niczego, czego nie powinna, nieświadomie. Mimo wszystko było to trudne. Marlena poczuła się okropnie; jaką okropną osobą byłaby, żeby złościć się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za coś, na co żadne z nich nie mogło pomóc? Co za bezduszna suka?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Więc kiedy Yaz po raz pierwszy flirtowała - tak, Marlene była pewna, że to flirt, teraz - nie chciała odpowiedzieć. Dwukrotne popełnienie tego samego strasznego błędu byłoby czymś więcej, niż mogłaby znieść. Więc czekała i była przyjacielska, ale niezbyt przyjazna. Każde mrugnięcie drugiej dziewczyny spotkało się z promiennym uśmiechem Marleny. Każda nieśmiała uwaga z niewinnym chichotem. Ale teraz była pewna .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Motyle znów zatrzepotały skrzydłami i było dobrze. Ekscytująco. Zaczęło się  coś nowego. Po lecie pomyślała, że może nigdy więcej nie będzie miała tego uczucia - szanse wydawały się tak nieprawdopodobnie złożone przeciwko niej. Kiedy Marlena myła włosy, z jakiegoś powodu pomyślała o Remusie. Ostatnio kilka razy myślała o rozmowie z nim. Czuła się winna; Remus zawsze był tak niespokojną postacią, tak odważną i silną, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu tak stłumioną i zamkniętą. Kipi od emocji, ale najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie wyrazić żadnego z nich. A teraz wszyscy już wiedzieli dlaczego, było jej go żal. Chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy wracali z lekcji uzdrawiania, kiedy zwykle byli sami. Czekała na pusty korytarz, zatrzymywała się, odwracała do niego i mówiła bardzo cicho: „Ja też, Remusie. Nie jesteś sam ”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ale tego nie zrobiła, a czasu brakowało. Wkrótce nic, jeśli będzie to miało już znaczenie; szkoła by się skończyła i zaczęliby swoje życie, odkładając dziecinne rzeczy. Marlena przeczytała gazety. Wiedziała, co nadchodzi, i wiedziała, że nie będzie już czasu na samolubne problemy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Hej, McKinnon,” cichy, śpiewny głos Yaz zawołał przez syczący prysznic. „Mam siniaka, możesz spojrzeć? Słyszałem, że jesteś gwiazdą Pomfrey…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- Um… ok, mogę patrzeć, chwileczkę… Marlene szybko zakręciła prysznic i wykręciła włosy. Nie chciała wysuszyć ich zaklęciami, więc wystarczyło ją wepchnąć pod jej wełnianą zimową czapkę, aż wyschnie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi jej kabiny. Marlena szybko owinęła się ręcznikiem i otworzyła drzwi, lekko trzęsącymi rękami. Yaz też była w ręczniku, jej długie ciemne włosy były splecione w czarny aksamitny warkocz na ramieniu, a czarne oczy błyszczały jak bliźniacze galaktyki, pełne złośliwości i psot. Marlena musiała walczyć, żeby nie zagryźć ponownie wargi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Mm.” Yaz uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Tu miło i ciepło.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Gdzie jest um… Siniak?” Marlene odetchnęła, patrząc, jak para osiada na ciepłych brązowych ramionach Yaz i stacza się strumieniami, wsiąkając w cienki ręcznik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Co robisz potem?” Yaz zapytała, wciąż się uśmiechając, „Masz ochotę na spacer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Eee… moja przyjaciółka Mary jest na zewnątrz…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz wzruszyła ramionami,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Widzisz ją cały czas. Chodź ze mną na spacer ”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Um. Tak. Ok." Oh wow. Teraz to się działo, w ogóle nie miała pojęcia, co robić. - Ten… siniak?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„O tak” - zaśmiała się Yaz, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i dotykając palcem linii szczęki. „Właśnie tutaj…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marlene pochyliła się do przodu, żeby zobaczyć, a Yaz gładko odwróciła głowę, chwytając ją w pocałunek, w usta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Motyle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Piosenka to ''My Perfect Cousin'' The Undertones</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>